Triana Orpheus
Triana Orpheus is a supporting character on the Adult Swim television series The Venture Bros.. She is the daughter of Doctor Byron Orpheus. She is voiced by Lisa Hammer. Appearance and personality Triana is approximately the same age as the Venture twins, Hank and Dean, making her about sixteen. She has adopted a distinctly goth appearance, including heavy makeup, a goth/punk/retro-styled wardrobe and dyed purple hair. It is possible her father's occupation as a necromancer was an influence in her goth tendencies, though there is no conclusive evidence to indicate this. Triana is a somewhat wild, rebellious youth, and is implied to stay up all night partying and drinking (despite being underage) on a fairly frequent basis. All in all, however, Triana appears in most cases to be a fairly well-adjusted teenager, considering the unusual circumstances of her life. She typically puts on a fairly apathetic, cynical persona, but has shown herself to be quite tolerant, kind-hearted and empathetic. She is generally much more mature than the Venture boys (she apparently already has her driver's license while neither of the Venture twins do), but never condescends to them or belittles their often childish or fantastical ideas. Family and friends Triana appears to have a relatively peaceful, loving relationship with her father, putting up with his penchant for melodrama and habit of referring to her with cloying pet names such as "Pumpkin." It seems Dr. Orpheus is a somewhat oblivious and uninformed parent, however. He is either unaware of her partying or possibly in denial about it, as when he claims that he knew some of her friends drink alcohol but didn't think she did or when he (possibly sarcastically) comments on Triana's having the same clothes on in the morning that she did the previous night as "frugal." Triana has displayed some degree of conflict about her father's occupation. She is horrified at the idea of Dr. Orpheus bringing the deceased Hank and Dean (before their revival in new clone bodies) back to life as zombies, though it is unclear whether her revulsion stems from the very idea of such an act, her feelings for the boys, or both. What kind of relationship Triana has with her mother after her parents' divorce, if any, is unknown. According to Dr. Orpheus, Triana holds out hopes that her parents will reconcile. Triana's most frequent companions of her own age are the Venture twins. She cares deeply for the boys as friends, bursting into tears at the idea of the temporarily-deceased Hank and Dean being ressurrected as zombies by her father's necromancy arts and imploring her father not to humiliate them when he goes to retrive them after they run away from home. She does not usually seem to reciprocate Dean's deeper feelings for her, but she commented to her friend Kim that she thought Dean was "kind of cute." This may suggest that Dean's affection for her might not be as one-sided as originally thought. Dr. Venture apparently holds a lower opinion of Triana than his sons do; he told Dean that she was a bad influence and "girls like that are usually on the dope." It should be noted, however, that Dr. Venture said this in a moment of stress as he was attempting to ascertain the nature of Dean's sudden illness (which turned out to be testicular torsion). Triana has had little involvement with the other members of the "Venture clique" or their adversaries, but she appears to be fairly well-informed about the Venture family's somewhat unique lifestyle of high adventure and super-villain arch-enemies. It is unclear where or when she attends school, but she does have other friends outside the Venture Compound. These friends include Rachel, to whose house she ran away when younger, and Kim, who accompanied her on a double date with Hank and Dean. History and activities on the show Triana moved into the Venture Compound along with her father some time shortly before the events of the episode "Eeney, Meeney, Miney... Magic!" The two live in a remodeled section of the compound, previously unused since its days as an arachnid research wing. Her first meeting with Dean left him nearly dumb-struck with infatuation. When Dean, Hank and Brock became trapped inside Dr. Venture's "joy can" fantasy-fufillment chamber invention, Triana inadvertently saved them as the sound of her voice aroused feelings of true love in Dean (which allowed him to open the gadget's door). In "Are You There, God? It's Me, Dean", Triana sympathetically asks Dean if this is the most humilating moment of his life as he recovers from a bout of testicular torsion. Triana had a relatively minor role in "Tag Sale -- You're It!", speaking briefly with Dean and proudly displaying the "grandma thunderpants" she planned to buy, and then briefly worked at Hank's grinder stand before quitting in disgust. In "Escape to the House of Mummies Part II," Triana discovered that her father had set up a mystical gateway to the Necropolis in the closet of her room. She angrily told him that she had been afraid of her closet for her entire life, which is why she wears the same clothes every day. As the Orpheus family has only lived in the Venture compound for a short time, this may indicate that Triana's closet or closets had been the Doctor's favored location for such things at their previous places of residence as well. (Though Jackson Publick points out on his LiveJournal that it is unclear exactly how long the Orpheuses have been living at the compound, teenagers are prone to hyperbole, and Dr. Orpheus performing some sort of magic manipulation to duplicate Triana's previous room in the new residence is also not out of the question.) Dr. Orpheus defended himself by saying that the gate had to be on the south side of the apartment and since Triana had to have her own bathroom, there was no other option. Pressed for time, he eventually gives up arguing and puts Triana into some sort of mystical sleep, erasing her memories of the incident in the process. In "Victor. Echo. November.", Triana and her friend Kim went on a double date with Hank and Dean. Despite ending up at the same restaurant Phantom Limb and Doctor Girlfriend were on their own double date with The Monarch and a woman he had met on the internet, the girls' evening was relatively uneventful. Notably, however, an encounter with Dr. Girlfriend in the restroom led to Kim declare her interest in becoming a super-villain. Following the boys' trademark "Go Team Venture" pose, Kim declares (perhaps jokingly) that she has found her first arch-nemeses. Left in the care of Dr. Venture while her father was busy screening villains for the position of his adventuring team's arch-nemesis, Triana was treated to a production of "Lady Windermere's Fan" by Dean, Hank and Brock. Later, a villain known as Torrid kidnapped her, thus winning the coveted Order of the Triad arching gig, but she was unharmed, as Torrid merely transported her to an island in the Great Barrier Reef owned by her father. Orpheus, Triana Category:Fictional goths